


Tributes and poor luck

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Hentai AU, Hentai universe, Incubi, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Prelude to more, Sexy Times, Tributes, accidental summonings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: College life is hard enough with classes, lectures and juggling assignments and personal life; what happens when an innocent tradition becomes something very real.





	Tributes and poor luck

**Author's Note:**

> Eclipse and Thornstriker belong to TheBigLoserQueen  
> Solstice is my OC  
> Transformers belong to Hasbro

**Hentai AU**  
**A Pair of Incubi**  
**Perceptor/Solstice/Drift**

* * *

  
“You us want to what?”  
  
The college year had only just started for them. Eclipse, Solstice and Thornstriker were over the moon they were all able to get into the same college, but the thoughts of suffering through a hazing to get accepted into a normal boarding house, not one of the sorority houses down the stripe, never occurred to them. But here they were, before the dorm house director and her somewhat outrageous hazing dare, puzzled such a culture was still relevant and the fact the hazing held a more supernatural twist had flown over their heads.  
  
“It’s a tradition of the house to walk the old stone path,” pointing to an old map framed on the foyers main wall. An old map depicting the grounds of the college with the overlay of an older parchment map of the area, showing the path the director indicated. “Once walked by pilgrims, small shrines dot the path with each old housing good fortune to any who place offerings before them.”  
  
“But why?” Speedzone asked, crossing her arms.  
  
“Because,” the director groaned, seemingly fighting the urge to rub her temples. “It’s a tradition we’ve kept since the dorm house was converted from a commune.” Everyone pondered and questioned the strange tradition, one of the seniors residing in the house to object and state how even they never had to walk the path. “I’m just trying to bring a little more commitment back into this house,” the directed sighed, throwing her arms up in frustration. “Whatever, do whatever!” storming off and leaving the newcomers to their room assignments.  
  
“Hey, let’s walk the path,” Solstice smiled, turning to Eclipse and Thornstriker. “What?”  
  
“The director said we didn’t have to,” Eclipse grabbed her bags, accepting her room assignment and moving her luggage.  
  
“And besides, it’s all superstition,” Thornstriker brushed her off. “The only evidence of anything happening a century back is some settlers suffering from poisoned barley.” Smiling as she found her room. It was quaint how the rooms were set up for two but all three of them were able to have their own rooms. One bed was left unmade while her own was made up with simple sheets. A small desk in the corner with a book shelf and her own wardrobe and mirror. Solstice and Eclipse’s rooms were much the same with the addition of mini fridges, wall mounted TVs and a little storage space.  
  
“But come on, surely a path like that would be scenic,” Solstice called from her room, leaving her bag on her bed and poking her head back out. “It’ll still be cool to see the shrines, but we don’t have to do the whole offering thing. Just a nice walk, on a clear cool afternoon, with friends.”  
  
“Well…” Thornstriker wasn’t really one for the superstition but the idea of a nice walk with her friends before the demands of their new college pulled them away from each other. “A walk would be nice.”  
  
“I agree,” Eclipse smiled, pulling out a pair of sneakers. “We could walk around the campus too, get familiar where our lectures will be.”  
  
“Yeah! We’ve got plenty of time to do both!” Solstice beamed, her trainers already on and a bottle of water in hand. Thornstriker smiled, following her friends’ leads and get ready.  
  
Heading out, they mapped the campus first. Finding their lecture halls, classrooms and facility buildings, even the small café’s and eateries the campus offered the students. Turning back towards the dorm, Solstice found the path the director mentioned and started them off. Others from the dorm seemed to have the same idea, as well as some taking the director’s advice and leaving small offerings at the small shrines. Some were just like mile markers or headstones with strange symbols while others looked more like the Japanese shrines you’d see in anime or cultural photos. People left flowers or small treats, little bits of jewellery or even locks of hair.  
  
“Hey, look at this one!” Solstice cooed, spotting something just out of view behind a bush. Eclipse and Thornstriker caught up, looking over Solstice’s shoulder to the small stone shrine. It was very small, very simple, looking more like a little stone house than a shrine, holding two small stone statuettes under its roof. “I gotta take a photo of this.”  
  
“Don’t take too long, we’ll go on ahead,” Eclipse smiled, Thornstriker following behind.  
  
“Okay! Won’t be long!” Solstice called, pulling out her phone to take a quick snap. But then she got an idea; the shrine itself looked in good condition but there was still some foliage and mess that seemed to make it look older and dilapidated. Taking a quick peak around, she quickly dusted off the shrine, pulling away twigs and dirt from the shrine and clearing it up. As she pulled one stubborn root away, a sudden shot of pain snapped across her scalp. A stray root must've caught her hair, becoming tangled as she worked. Annoyed, she worked was she could free and, with a quick breath, yanked the rest off. Discarding the tangled tuff, she didn't realise a stray wind caught the tangle and sent it landing in the small shrine. “There, that looks much better.”  
  
“As do you, sweetheart~”  
  
It all seemed to happen in a blur; Someone grabbed her chest, gripped and groped her breasts, rolling them to gather them up. Another hand shot to her crotch, groping and rubbing hard, feeling her up before a quick kiss snapped her back to reality.  
  
“What the hell?” it was as if it didn’t happen and yet she could still feel the hands on her. Looking around, finding no one else on the track, Solstice shook off the shock and quickly ran off to catch up with the others.  
  
“Really couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Stepping out from behind a tree was a scantily clad being, draped in silk and chains, thick cloven hooves at the end of long, strong leg. From another tree, another similar being slipped out of the shadows. The only difference between them was the first had pale ivory skin and a tuff of lush chocolate brown hair quaffed back while the second had tanned skin and long snow-white hair.  
  
“Can you blame me?” he purred, licking his lips and rising to full height. “Young, fit and oh so repressed~” his body shook, the idea rolling through his mind.  
  
“A virgin with a big heart,” the first purring, uncurling his elegant fingers to reveal a pair of dazzling earrings. “Let’s have a taste and see if she’d worthy of our little…gifts~” The second licked long canines, sliding up to the first with aggressive grabs, pulling in close to share an intimate kiss. “She’d look dazzling with all of them~”  
  
“Shall I?” he asked, snatching one of the earrings.  
  
“We shall,” his partner smirked, sharing another kiss.

* * *

  
"Where are they?" Solstice felt like she had walked in circles. Thornstriker and Eclipse shouldn't have been too far ahead, but she had jogged the entire path and hadn't caught up. She didn't want to think they had ditched her, leaving her mind to wander something had happened. Jogging further down the path, something in the air changed, causing her to slow down.  
  
It was as if the area fell still. There were no signs of life anywhere, even the other walkers she had seen ahead of her had disappeared. Something wasn't right, the chill in the air pushed out all doubt.  
  
Suddenly, an oddly musky and heady smell rose around her. It made her head to spin and her skin to tingle. What on earth was it? She tried to keep going but she could feel her balance over turn, swaying as she tried to get steady.  
  
"W-what?" she swayed, stumbling to a tree to catch her herself. "What's going...?" There was a brush, so faint she almost missed it. Looking up, her mind couldn't wrap around what she was seeing. Long chiffon drapes in varying colours decorated a large round room, a deep bed imbedded in the floor, surrounded by numerous pillows. Her chest heaved, her body grew hot and damp, the strange smells of incense and something heady and overpowering pierced through her. A strange tingling shift in her core, her legs squeezing together to alleviate the sensation. "What the hell...is going on...?"  
  
“Quite taken aren’t we~” she tried to turn but her body felt like it was swimming, shifting her mind about every time she moved. Weight shifted on either side of her, lulling her head enough to see what it was. Long curled horns, delicate pale skin, rich brown hair, and long clawed hands reaching out to her. Slender fingers danced over her cheek, a sting shooting through her, erupting white heat in her core. Started, confused and disorientated, Solstice stumbled back, never seeing the tail curled behind her and went falling backwards. The world spun, only hitting the incredibly soft floor bed gave her any sense of direction. Before she could get her bearings, sit up without her head spinning and her gut twisting in knots, another form shifted out from the translucent curtains.  
  
Looming over, stark snow-white locks taking up much of her vision. Long, slender arms pulled her up, cradling her like a doll, but those thin lips showed no mercy as they devoured hers. The sensation of a tongue lavishing her lips and tongue, hands wandering and groping everything they could touch; was everything happening right now? Or had she hit her head?  
  
“W-wai…I-I,” she couldn’t speak, her body felt like it was on fire and whoever was kissing her only fanned the flames. Her mind questioned, churning for an answer; all she could surmise was she was dreaming, but how she was dreaming now as well as dreaming of this was now a conundrum, one where the more this being touched, the more she wanted. Sure, she had erotic dreams before, alleviating them herself but this seemed on a whole new level. Just what the hell was going on with her?  
  
A second set of hands joined the first, wasting no time as her top and jacket were ripped away, her now bare breasts snatched by eager hands. Everything felt so sensitive, her nipples swelling into tight peaks, allowing those sinful hands to pinch and roll them. Lips latched onto her neck, the sensation of fangs scraping and nipping her sensitive flesh, causing rolling shivers to shoot through her.  
  
“Mmmm, she tastes delicious~” the second cooed, pulling her back from the first, pinning her onto the bed, looming over her. The being that caused her fall held her gaze, locking her in a deep pool of stunning aqua pools. She couldn't resist, snatched into his own deep, tongue tangling kiss, she gasped as his mouth trailed down and latched onto her breast. Fangs teasing sensitive flesh, tongue lavishing and curling around her nipple, sucking her in and arching her back. A sharp gasp shook her, his hands sliding into her pants and stroking her through her underwear, shifting around the already moist patch hidden beneath.  
  
“Ah! Mmmmhaa~” Solstice squirmed, crossing her legs and trying desperately to push the offenders off but her body screamed for more, so much more. Her legs only pulled the offender closer to her core, almost screaming as he fingers assaulted her clit and pushed in as much as her panties would allow.  
  
“Oh~ Percy~” the first groaned, catching Solstice’s attention. Managing to turn her head, she gaped at the sight of his cock, hanging out from his silken loincloth and growing hard in his hands. Tensing twisted and turned in her gut, the sight of the scantily clad man in such a bare splendour drove the scent and growing flame to erupt. She could feel drool catching the corner of her mouth, the overwhelming desire shocking her.  
  
“So impatient, Drift~” ‘Percy’ cooed as his hands petted her hips and tugged her pants and underwear.  
  
“St-o…Stop!” Solstice, straining against whatever drug or hold these men had on her, rolling to the side of the bed, but before she could pull herself up and out. 'Drift' snatched her legs, pulling her back and pinning her down. “W-what? W-who are you?” She gasped, shivering as his erect cock brushed against her back, dragging along her backside. She could hear the smirk grow across his lips, feeling her pants and underwear rip out from under her. Flipped over, she froze still as her vision cleared enough to see this 'Drift' in his full glory. Tall, muscular, long curled horns branching through white locks, piercing blue eyes. But all this was to distract her.  
  
“Come, my dear~” in her stunned daze, Drift had slide between her legs and ease himself to the hilt. Bottomed out, Solstice snatched his shoulders as his girth filled her more than she had taken before. She didn't feel pain, just the intensity of the pulling muscles within her, but the overall sensation crashed her mind, leaving her tense and at his mercy. She had just cummed and he had only entered her. "So tight~" keeping her hips close, Drift easily lifted her onto his lap, showing no difficulty as he ground up. "Oh~ Perceptor, she feels amazing! So delicious~"  
  
Solstice couldn't stop her movements, her breaths coming fast and broken, her legs curling around Drift's hips and tail, small jerks of her hips cause shockwaves to shoot up her spine. Stars sparked behind her eyes as he set the pace; slow, deliberate strokes in and out of her, but never slipping from her. Thick, hot flesh keeping her full even as his movements sped up, distracting her as 'Perceptor' slunk up behind her.  
  
The sudden sensation of velvet wrapping around her, looking down to see Perceptor wrapping a velvet cord around her, threading between her breasts and arms, a tight pull locking her arms behind her back. His hands found her breasts again, rolling and squeezing her flesh while Drift pushed deeper with every thrust. Her mind drank every roll of pleasure, losing herself in the torrent, leading to her hips rolling with his motions. She didn’t resist as one of Perceptor’s hands drew higher, urging two of his fingers into her mouth.  
  
“Suck~” word purred into her ear left little room for her mind to protest or form a decline. Her tongue danced awkward over the moving fingers, confused as he removed them thoroughly drenched. His attention on her breasts returned but his hand moved away, curling to the curve of her backside. His intentions became clear as those slathered fingers poked and prodded her butt.  
  
“W-what…ah~” she was surprised she could still speak, overwhelmed by so many sensations and feelings, but she snapped still as those sinful fingers slipped inside her. She panted hard as Drift shifted, feeling Perceptor’s fingers scissoring and moving in her backside, becoming slick and moving with ease despite the strange tension and sensation of something sliding in. “P-Please…”  
  
“Say it~” Perceptor cooed, cupping her chin and licking her neck. Fingers removed with an audible pop, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment and quickly forgotten as his own hard cock prodded and ground against her ass. “Tell us how you love us fucking you so deeply,” his purrs seemed to grind right into her mind, twisting everything out of place. “Tell us you want us to keep fucking you, filling you…controlling you~ How happy you are to feed us~”  
  
“I…hahhh~” Feed them? Her mind tried to make sense of what he was saying but the idea that they would stop everything if she didn’t obey drove her mind insane.  
  
“Come on, love,” Drift growled, sending a sharp snap of his hips up, bottoming out once again and pulling a sweet scream from her. The motion did more, drawing Perceptor into her ass and sparking a cacophony of white flashes and stars behind her eyes.  
  
“Y-Yes! Please, don’t stop!” she could feel them rub inside her; two large cocks breaking her down into a shivering, desperate mess. “I…I love it! I love feeling your cocks inside me! S-so big~ Don’t stop!”  
  
“Will you be ours~?” Perceptor produced his earring, holding her waist as Drift shifted to produce his. She looked between the earrings but could only notice how their movements slowed and her body quacked and stiffened from the losing stimulation.  
  
“Yes! Yes! Just…please! I-I can’t…” Her pleas were answered, and her cries silenced as Perceptor swallowed her lips, resuming a brutal pace while his fingers expertly pierced her ear. Drift followed, kissing and biting her neck while he pierced her other ear. The pain lasted only a moment, her mind so distracted it was as if it didn’t happen. Now hands gripped her thighs, her ass, bouncing her between these ripped and sultry creatures. It didn’t matter anymore, so long as they kept fucking her.  
But where they were becoming more vigorous, she could feel herself sagging, weakening. The changing, sloppy pace showed how close they were, but she couldn’t explain why she was feeling so limp.  
  
“We’ll fill you up so much~” Drift hissed, his cock slamming hard and balls slapping loud against her.  
  
“Make you our delicious little slave~” Perceptor cooed, grounding hard and tugging the rope binding her. “We have so~ much to teach you.”  
  
Their rhythms synchronised but also seemed desperate, wild and brutal to bring themselves to climax. How many times had she reached completion and was only pushed on into another. This felt so much better, the echoing roars, their fluids filling every crevasse within her, filling so much she could feel herself bloating. Her mind an eruption of pleasure, pain, sensation, light….

* * *

  
She gasped, rocked awake and staring at her ceiling.  
  
What happened? Was that all a dream?  
  
Her heart was racing, it all felt so real. She could still feel their hands on her body, still feel their breath and whispers against her ear and…her legs crossed at the thought of them both inside her. If that was a dream, it was certainly the most erotic and vivid she ever had, but even then, she would have to question her own repressed thoughts.  
  
Trying to shift off her bed, her body suddenly screamed in pain. Gasping, trying not to move so suddenly again, she took the chance to look down. Her body was drenched in fluids; she could feel them seeping out from her pussy and ass. The velvet rope Perceptor had wrapped was still binding her chest but had left her arms free.  
  
“Finally awake I see~” Drift’s rumbling voice flooded back to her, ignoring the pain rattling her body to sit up, seeing Drift leaning over her bed and Perceptor sitting at her desk, inspecting her books and texts.  
  
“It…it was real,” A blunt statement, but it didn’t make her heart slow nor bring her any calm. Drift wandered over, sliding onto the bed behind her, his arms slowly wrapping around her.  
  
“It was~” he cooed, dotting loving pecks across her neck and nape. His hands massaging the areas stinging and aching, even his tail worked the tension around her ass. But as her mind snapped back, she leaped from the bed, glaring at them both.  
  
“What the fuck?!” She snapped, both seemingly oblivious to her anger. “You…you raped me!”  
  
“You consented,” Perceptor cooed, standing with a technique that would shame any catwalk model, effortlessly balanced on thick cloven hooves. Solstice shifted back, hitting the wall and grabbing whatever her hand could reach. “The scent you inhaled brought out your own desires. If you didn’t want us to touch you...” Solstice swung a baseball bat, hard, but her eyes widened as Perceptor caught the bat, yanking her into his awaiting arms. “You would’ve easily voiced your objections. But you wanted us to take you~”

"N-no!" Solstice pushed against him, stumbling to keep herself up, flinching as she felt more fluid roll down her legs, a blush crossing her cheeks as they both stared and smirked. "y-you must've drugged me, you had to! I didn't want this~! You're lying!"

"What would the point be in lying?" Perceptor mused, leaning into the wall and looming over Solstice. "Unlike humans, we have little need or want for lying. It provides us no advantage," his claws toyed with her hair, but sighed as she pulled back more. "Very well but be warned; You gave us a gift and we accepted. You're now bound to us~" his fingers toyed with her newly pierced ears. Her hands shot to her ears, feeling the earrings; she tried to unclasp them, but they had no backing nor any hinge seam.

"T-take them off!" she hissed, grabbing his shoulders but Perceptor merely smiled and kissed her ears.

"Once attached, they can't be removed," stepping back, Perceptor allowed Drift to glide past, intended cover Solstice in a blanket. Before he could, Solstice took a swing. She missed, Drift easily dodging and slipping behind. He snatched her hand, pulling her up off the ground while the other lock her free arm behind her back, pinning her chest to his. His tail slithered up, coiling around her leg before it reeled back, lashing a smack against her backside.

"Naughty girl~" he purred, licking her neck but stops as she struggles, letting her go as she pulls away.

"Get out! Just get out!!" she screams, shaking and holding back everything she wanted to lash out. Drift turned to Perceptor as he approached. Both nodded, shaking their heads as they approached.

"Very well," Solstice paused, watching them closely. "But know this. You produced the tribute and we accepted," their hands tapped her chin, tilting it up. "Your body has had a taste of what we offer, as in turn we have had a taste of you~"

"You will crave more just as we will~" Drift licked his lips, his mind tasting the idea. "We know your most dark and devilish thoughts and once you're ready, we can take the next step~"

"N-next step?" she questioned, stepping back.

"The path has been made before you," Perceptor cooed, petting her hair before his body began to fade away, Drift following behind. "We'll be back, we promise you that~"

And with that promise, Solstice was now alone in the room. The lingering promise made her skin crawl, just as much as the incessant spilling of fluids down her legs. Running into her small en suite, she flushed away as much as she could, making a mental note to get to the nearest chemist, before getting dressed. With the knots so tight, she had to cut the damned velvet rope with some scissors before she could slip on her sports bra, but as she fastened some jeans, a rapid series of knocks were at her door.

Her heart nearly jumped at of her chest, but once her jeans were fastened, she ran to the door and opened it up. "Eclipse?" She wasn't expecting her friend to be standing there, looking a bit frightened and confused. "What's wrong-?"

"Come with me," she demanded, taking a hold of Solstice's arm. "Thornstriker- something's wrong with Thornstriker."

Solstice's eyes widened. That was right! What happened to Thornstriker and Eclipse yesterday? If she was visited by those...those demons because of that stupid shrine, what happened to the others. Giving a quick nod, she allowed Eclipse to lead her over to Thornstriker's room. The door was unlocked, probably by Eclipse already, and then they entered the room. Sitting on the bed, Thornstriker was wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp as if she had just had a shower. But her face was red and her eyes were swollen, curled up onto the bed and hugging the pillow tightly as she whimpered and sobbed.  

"What happened?" Solstice demanded, looking to Eclipse. 

Eclipse glanced at Solstice before turning back to Thornstriker. She moved to comfort the poor girl, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. "I don't..." Eclipse said, pausing for a moment when their friend's sobs weakened. "Sh-She said she had woken up and everything hurt, so I told her to take a shower..."

"I-I thought it was just a dream...!" Thornstriker choked out, looking to Solstice with tears trickling down her face. "I-I thought I-I had just dreamt it.... b-but..." Solstice froze. Something must have happened. Approaching the bed, sitting beside Thornstriker, she took her shoulders.

"Who did it? Did it have something to do with a shrine?" Thornstriker's eyes snapped wide, turning to look straight at Solstice when she noticed her own damp hair and new ear piercings.

"I-I don't know..." she whimpered, wishing she knew about what had attacked her. He had just come out of nowhere, some sort of... monster. A demon. A demon who said she had completed the rite, he-he called it a marriage, so that meant he had to consummate and now... Now everything was so wrong. "I-I-I don't know who... I don't even know his name!"

Solstice just held her, being in the same boat, all she could think of doing is just helping her friend cope. "Are you okay, Eclipse?" Solstice asked, turning to her. "Did anything strange happen to you yesterday? Do you know how we got back here?"

"What-? No... No, Solstice, what's going on?" Eclipse was growing more and more concerned. Something had happened to Thornstriker and looking over Solstice more closely... Something had to have happened to her as well. "What happened? Do you know what's going on?"

"I... I can't say for sure, but I think that crap the director said...was true," She didn't look at Eclipse, she couldn't. Her gut churned with embarrassment at the idea of admitting it, swallowing it back. "I know I... accidentally left something at the shrine we had passed. Some of my hair got caught while I was cleaning and fell on the shrine." She rubbed the area the hair had been pulled free, looking down at Thornstriker. "I can only guess something similar happened to Thornstriker. Then all I can remember is...a haze."

"You... Were you both...?" She couldn't say the word. But she didn't have to, Thornstriker only confirming as she hugged her pillow tighter, turning her body to face away from them. 

"Let's...not get into this," Solstice's heart broke seeing her friend like this, and she wasn't exactly in any better shape. "Best not bring it up unless she's ready either."

"But...what about you?" Eclipse took her hand, showing her support. "If...you need to talk about it-"

"I...I'm fine, once I get to a chemist," Solstice stood, heading back to her room. "Keep an eye on Thornstriker, I'll bring her something to help too."

Before Eclipse could protest, Solstice was out the door. It seemed like a good thing the three of them had late lectures, since it seemed there was no one else in their hallways to investigate their little scare, but now Eclipse worried. Both of her friends had been through something harrowing, something horrible because of this stupid tradition and she felt powerless to help. What she could do now was stay with Thornstriker, bring her some comfort while Solstice fetched whatever they needed. Urging Thornstriker back to her, feeling her resist for only a moment before latching back onto her. She let her friend sob quietly; anything to help her let out and let go of whatever hurt her. Some way of helping her heal.

Solstice texted before she came back into the Dorm house, checking on Thornstriker before she walked in. She was happy to see Thornstriker had calmed a little, no longer sobbing but her eyes were still puffy. Pulling up a chair, she offered Thornstriker one of two bottles of water and cracked open a box of pills. Thornstriker took one look at the pills, unsure of what they might be, before eagerly swallowing them down. Before Eclipse could panic, Solstice showed her it was a ‘Morning after’ pill. Cracking her own bottle, downing huge gulps with her own set, she pulled out another small pack – a batch of over-the-counter pain killers; something to help them both with today. Thornstriker took them too, already visibly relaxing from the assurance she wasn’t going to become pregnant and she would be able to get through her lectures without anyone questioning why she was wincing. Solstice was too, but giving her more physically driven subjects, she took an extra dose just in case.

This was going to be a long, long year; one the girls hoped wouldn’t be too harrowing.


End file.
